User talk:Caring16
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sea of Fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Caring16 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Generalzer0 (Talk) 00:57, February 14, 2012 Gurarararara! Gurarara! I'm glad you enjoyed yourself while reading my profile then, sis! Always pleases me when I make other people smile or laugh. ^_^ In any case, feel free to pay me the money at your own pace. Though I will take that pizza if you have it! :D And as for my status as Whitebeard... Mode' GURARARARARARA!' Still determined as ever to get at my head, ay lass?! GURARARA! I like that spirit! But be warned, you're challenging the strongest man in the world! The only one to ever tie with the Pirate King himself! So don't get too upset if I prove to be a little too much for ya. back Anyway, before I head off, i'll thank you for your time and let you know that i'll accept your challenge anytime (so long as i'm not busy with something else...) Mode deactivated So then, thanks again for stopping by and saying hello! ^_^ Wyvern, over and out! Wyvern 0m3g4 07:49, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Mode Gurararara!! True, my boys always seem to be spoiling for a good fight! They're quite the handful sometimes. But anyway... If you're THAT determined to take me on, then so be it! As for the location of our fight... Hmm... around How 'bout Thriller Bark? That seems to be the closest spot nearby. Or if you prefer, maybe Ruskaina? Gurarara, no matter where we end up duking it out, I won't lose to you! So it doesn't really matter to me where we fight, so long as I can show you why it's too early for you to try and take my head. Mode deactivated Wyvern 0m3g4 11:47, June 9, 2012 (UTC) A Message From the Old Man Mode Heh, glad to see you're still hanging in there. Guess that means you've taken your first step to reaching my level of strength. Anyway, it seems I haven't gotten rid of you that easily, so i'll be sure to keep an eye out for you, ya squirt. Until then, keep searching for that freedom of yours. If you give up on that, then you've given up on life itself. Until we meet again, take care of yourself, and don't do anything stupid. Gurarara... Mode deactivated Wyvern 0m3g4 11:41, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Caring, send me the link to your Freewish Chat. I can't get on the chat. PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! -Mark...wait...my name is mark...who the hell am I again... Hi Hello. I've read your story (Stopping the threat. A demon becoming a hero?) and I think it's pretty cool. Good luck writing to you, too, I guess. See ya Alpha D. Beta (talk) 07:44, November 14, 2012 (UTC) COME ON THE CHAT! PLEASE! UndeadHero (talk) 04:08, November 29, 2012 (UTC) come on ship of chatz! UndeadHero (talk) 18:31, November 30, 2012 (UTC) To the Squirt/My Sis First off, I don't see why sea stone has to be one color on Sea of Fools. Changing its color doesn't seem like it'd change or affect much of anything to me. As for who it can be used against, i'd advise some caution here. If I remember correctly, sea stone in essence gives off the same presence or such as the ocean itself, but in solid form. So with that in mind, i'd imagine that anything that shared a weakness with the Devil Fruit in regards to the sea, sea stone, or even salt, would also be affected the same way as a Devil Fruit user would. But ONLY if the substance/item and its user had that werakness. As for the island, I like that idea. Considering how bizarre certain areas of the One Piece world are, and that this is a series of adventure and exploration, I can imagine an island with special, moon-affected stones existing. (When I think about it, I can imagine them absorbing moonlight and then acting like natural lanterns or lightbulbs. +_+ But that's just my take on it.) After all, if this wouldn't be allowed, then there'd be some serious confusion as to why merfolk, giants, and even dinosaurs can exist as well. If you catch my drift, that is. Anyway, this was no trouble at all. Gurararara! As the ruling Yonkou of this territory, it is my duty to assist those in need! I hope this helps you, sis. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 17:05, December 9, 2012 (UTC) The way I see it, it's entirely up to you. Choosing to have Ace stay and not pursue Teach is optional here on Sea of Fools, meaning you can choose to do it or not, depending on what you want. That's the same for the Whitebeard War. If Ace does stay however, that would sort of make the whole arc unnecessary for obvious reasons. Though if the war does happen, it would be a bit nice to know how this affects your character, since it may confuse readers as to what must be happening to them. As always, hope this helps. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 05:59, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Caring...you DO realize that... I meant - "Normal Teenager who was killed and brought back to life through NECROMANCY AND IS NOT A BRAIN-EATER" dummy-pants Mudkipz Whoa. I thought I was getting in trouble or something, lol. So, I herd u liek mudkipz? Aegis is the King! (Talk or Blog) 04:27, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Um... Wait, you don't know that meme? Anyway. Rp as in role play? Sounds fun, although I haven't role played in a while :( Aegis is the King! (Talk or Blog) 02:33, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Sure, I'd love to rp Pokemon. Or anything that's based on rpgs Aegis is the King! (Talk or Blog) 14:49, January 16, 2016 (UTC) I'm free around February, when I'm done with this maddening calculus, lol. But I'm not sure where we can role play... How about a Pokemon forum or something? Like Bulbagarden, they have rping sections Aegis is the King! (Talk or Blog) 12:31, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Sounds great. I'll drop by when I'm free Oh, and sorry about that. I think it's the template that's preventing you from using visual mode. But I don't mind the formatting :) Aegis is the King! (Talk or Blog) 10:12, January 25, 2016 (UTC) It's not stupid at all! The name's great. Aegis is the King! (Talk or Blog) 14:27, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Do you mean the blog on Free Wish? I think that'll be better. Aegis is the King! (Talk or Blog) 03:33, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Yep. Doing good, just a little busier than I expected to be. You? Aegis is the King! (Talk or Blog) 15:09, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Hi! You're Caring, right? Name's Dino, enterprising One Piece fan extraordinaire! I was hoping to speak to you in chat, but every time I show up, you seem to sail away. Well no more of that, time to introduce myself fully. :D Greetings, you're Caring, yes? The name's Dino, enterprising One Piece content creator and proud One Piece fan since 2013. A pleasure to meet someone new, and surprisingly enterprising herself since I haven't seen someone so busy on here in a while. :) Dinoboygreen (talk) 03:21, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Good to know! Hope you're doing okay too. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 06:25, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Thanks so much Thanks caring, it indeed has been hard, she's been with me my whole life. But seeing what you said made me feel better, so thanks Otakuknight 79 (talk) 01:34, August 31, 2016 (UTC)Otaku Greetings, Caring. I'm doing alright. You left chat quite quickly as you entered, haha. What about yourself? Yumoz (talk) 04:25, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Thank you I really liked your message, it warmed my heart a bit. Those were mistakes I've made a year ago, now I'm much better, I think, so I was just having fun laughing at myself, hehe, it's just something I do. I really liked your kind words, still, so thanks for them! Rfldsza (talk) 02:24, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Response Hi Caring. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 03:43, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Long Time Hey Caring, it's been a while. I've been busy studying for CSAT (Korean SAT), which is 40 days from now. I'm just dropping by because I got tired of studying :) AegisIsKing 04:19, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Thank you... I appreciate your concern. I'll be sure to get good results AegisIsKing 06:20, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Yo! Sorry I didn't notice your post on my talk page sooner; I haven't signed into Wikia in weeks, so I never got the announcement til now. It's awesome to hear from you again! Hope all is doing well, or at the very least, things are going OK for you. If you ever want to hang out or talk, you're more than welcome to drop by and say hello. ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 04:39, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Guess as they say, no news is good news, though I still hope things go well for you anyway. As for me, it's as you said, "life is life." I've had a lot of painful and difficult moments since the last time we talked, but I've still managed to find some things to cheer me up here and there too. There've been some pretty fun games for me to play, such as Super Smash bros. Ultimate. I've been pretty hooked on that one lately. Still got other games to look forward to in 2020 too. But aside from that, I'm making the most of whatever I've got going in my life. Oh, and I recently began my first steps into checking to see if I need to be on welfare because of disabilities. I'd prefer to work like everyone else and earn my money through hard work, but I suppose if I have problems that prevent me from working to my fullest out in public, then I guess welfare's OK too. Still makes me feel funny about myself though. >.> Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:18, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Thank you so much for your sympathy, it really does mean a lot to me. I've definitely been playing some games here and there and doing some reading (mostly online,) though hanging out with friends has been helping me out the most lately. And while he can drive me crazy sometimes, my cat has been a great companion these past few weeks. Mischievous and stubborn, but still as cute and lovable as always. As for my 3DS, yes, I'm still using it. Been mostly playing games on that whenever I'm not using my Switch, and those two systems combined have been helping me cope with some emotions I've been having. I'm not too bothered if you're jumping from one topic to another; if anything, it provides some great material to discuss later on. Either way, I'm not bothered at all. If anything, I'm simply happy to hear from you again. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:00, October 19, 2019 (UTC) That's awful to hear, though I can definitely relate. We had gotten new carpeting for our downstairs area last March, and now our cat wants to claw it up every chance he gets. It gets super annoying every time we have to make him stop. Wouldn't want our new carpet that isn't even a year old yet to get ruined, you know? So that's why I can feel your pain about your cat scratching the door frame. As I said before, Buddy drives me crazy sometimes, but I can't help but still love him anyway. Just wish he would behave better. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 16:20, October 20, 2019 (UTC) I couldn't agree more. Too bad I haven't seen anyone bring out the catnip in years though; I'm not even sure if we still have it. It would probably make Buddy's more mischievous side easier to handle at times. But until we find a solution, I guess the best we can do is handle his carpet scratching one day at a time. At the very least, we're thankful he only goes downstairs whenever someone else is down there, or if he senses a mouse. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:17, October 22, 2019 (UTC) In the past few months? ...I can't think of anything off the top of my head that I've tried lately. But I know roughly a year or so ago, I tried a milkshake at McDonald's and tried some pizza from Domino's twice. The milkshake was alright, but it's not something I'm hooked on either. The Domino's pizza I couldn't even finish because I hated how it tasted. Wish I could remember if I tried anything else since then though, but either my memory is awful at the moment, or I really haven't tried all that many new foods recently. Either way, it is disappointing. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 22:09, October 22, 2019 (UTC) Huh, I can't imagine living off of only milkshakes for a few months, but if it works, it works, you know? Besides, I'm sure everyone else thinks the same way about me and pizza, so I shouldn't be one to talk. Speaking of pizza, I have had it earlier today and it was pretty good. Not the best I've had, but it was enjoyable. Too bad I had to eat it and be careful of a cut I got on my upper lip at the same time. In any case though, thanks so much for thinking about me like that. It's very kind of you. ^_^ Though considering I also had a physical exam today for that disability welfare thing I mentioned a while ago, I ended up hearing about my overall health, and while I'm perfectly fine in every other way, it seems I have a little too much cholesterol. Mom says it runs in my family, so she's not that shocked about it, but it still has me more concerned about my bad eating habits than ever before. So naturally, I'm still strongly considering what other healthier options I could have instead, besides my usual fall back choices of cereal, sandwiches and orange juice. One of the things I'm thinking of trying are some fruit, like watermelons, blueberries, strawberries, and so on. If the day ever comes that I try some, I hope I end up liking them better than those purple grapes I ate once. I didn't like those at all. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 05:54, October 25, 2019 (UTC) The only paperwork I've had to sit through was filling out the papers necessary for me to get a physical exam in the first place. I haven't had to do anything else afterward, though it seems I'll need to go in for more of my blood to be drawn in April. Definitely not looking forward to going without food for 8 - 12 hours again and getting my blood extracted (I'm squeamish and don't like needles either. Not to mention how uncomfortable it is to feel the syringe in your vein and feeling some numbness as your blood leaves your hand and arm. Blegh.) Not really sure what ssi is though, or if this is something related to that or my home state. Honestly, I don't have the full story here, as my mom insists on handling most of the information herself. So I'm pretty much confused as to what to do from here on out. I don't mind being sent a link from Discord if that's what you want to do. Vice-versa, I could always share my Discord account information so you could reach me there too. I've been a little more active there lately because it's where most of the users from Ship of Fools have been gathering, and it's been great catching up with them again. I'm doing OK so far it seems. The same day I went in for the physical (and mental) exam, I ended up getting my flu shot too, so that makes me feel reassured. Been having a good time with my loved ones, though getting some proper sleep at night is still a challenge for me. Last night was especially hellish because I couldn't sleep till roughly 4:30 AM. Ended up sleeping all the way through to 4:30 PM today, which upsets and disappoints me. Especially since I'm hoping to try and watch One Piece: Stampede in theaters tomorrow. I'd hate to miss it because my sleep cycle is out of whack. I mean, I could always try again on the 30th, but I'd rather not take any chances, just in case. But yeah, I am eager to go and see that with my brother tomorrow, and possibly my cousin too (if he ever gets around to responding to our texts, that is. -_-) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:04, October 26, 2019 (UTC)